


The kitchen

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Slice of Life, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: Jung Yunho and his partner are trying to buy a piece of furniture at Ikeo. They- well, Yunho- found one. The partner likes it. he also likes it too. Still, there is a problem.





	The kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I think it is fluffly... but a little bit more domestic (?)..... posted this to put a little bit of sweetness in the air since my recent post wasn't. *strained laughter*  
> Enjoy !

**Tension was in the air. Yunho was staring at the man in front of him. He had on his favorite blue stripe sweater, grey washed down Jeans and dark sneackers on. On his face was a smile which didn’t reach his dark brown eyes. He was also staring at him, face almost expressionless. Yunho was about to open his mouth to speak but he was one step too late. Yunho frowned, a little displeased.**

**\- So ? What should we do ? he asked as they stood in the kitchen aisle, in front of a large kitchen set including a kitchen counter, a hep of cupboard for kitchenware and the likes, and a double sink with a mixer. The name of the product was, for once, easy to pronounce, _«Knoxhult»_ (Yeah right).**

**Yunho shook his head, a wry smile on.**

**\- Why are you like that ? You like it too, right ?**

**Changmin nooded slowly. Yunho could pratically see the «Yes, but...» written all over his face.**

**\- Great ! I also like it ! We both like it ! So why are you being like this ?**

**Changmin stared at him with a blank gaze.**

**\- I do like it but still look at it carefully, he said, pointing at the kitchen. What is its color ?**

**\- Yeah, it’s brown, Yunho retorted with a tilted head and puzzled look. Wood imitation.**

**Changmin nooded once again.**

**\- Yeah and do you remember the theme we choose for our newly purchased house ? The kitchen area ?**

**\- Of course, I remember ! It’s… OH !**

**Dumbfounded, Yunho stood there, Thinking or not that he was surely looking like an idiot, staring mouth agape at Changmin whom returned his stare, a symphathetic glint in his eyes when he noticed Yunho had finally understood his hint.**

**After countless years, They finally succeded in saving enough money to buy a piece of land to built their own house on it. They then decided together to give the house a theme code and after some time, settled for « Black » and « white ». The kitchen was, of course, no exception.**

**\- We can't have this brown kitchen in. It will stick out like a sore thumb. Don’t you think ?**

**Yunho blinked, trying to process what happened. Changmin looked at him with an helpless smile, shaking his head.**

**\- I'm right or not ? He added.**

**Yunho dazedly nooded. He was right. Then a smirk appeared on Changmin’s face.**

**\- Where you that excited about shopping here for the first time, you forgot about our theme ?**

**An awkward smile slowly crept his way on Yunho’s face as he guiltily glanced at his husb... I mean roommate.**

**\- I… had, Shyly confessed Yunho with a cute nood.**

**Changmin laughed loudly. He was suddenly in a very good mood.**

**\- Don’t laugh ! Yunho whispers yelled, glancing around them, feeling his cheeks burning, to see if someone was looking in their direction. But no one bothered to pay any attention to them ; too buzy doing their own things.**

**Changmin wiped some non existant tears in the corner of his eyes.**

**\- If I don’t laugh at you, who would ?**

**Hearing this, Yunho immediatly threw him a mean, disgruntled look. Changmin chuckled soflty, putting his right arms around his dear and cute roommate shoulders.**

**\- OK, ok, I won’t laugh anymore, he coaxed. Yunho was about to say thanks but Changmin’s following words almost made him choke on his own spit.**

**\- Instead, I will share the joke with our friends and family so we all can laugh about it together !**

**Yunho quickly turned his head to stare at his husb… friend, when, horrified, noticed what was in Changmin hands. He was holding his smartphone and was swiftly writing a text message on it.**

**Yunho’s face paled a little.**

**\- You ! He shouted, not caring abouth the people around them anymore as he chased after this dumb husband of his running away laughing.**

**Author's Note:**

> By the way it was a text I wrote for my english written exam ( /0#w#0) / héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé


End file.
